


Sometimes Bad Guys Make the Best Legends

by benjaminrussell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, the Leverage OT3 meet (most of) the Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Eliot, Parker and Hardison are in the middle of a job when they’re interrupted by a group of superheroes who are after the same guy that they’re conning.





	Sometimes Bad Guys Make the Best Legends

“We’ve got company,” Eliot hissed, mouth hidden behind his hand so the mark wouldn’t see him speaking, “Superhero company.”

“How do you know they’re superheroes?” Parker’s voice asked through the comms. He wasn’t sure exactly where she was, other than hiding out of sight in the staff only area, but he knew she would be there in a heartbeat to back him up if he needed.

“Which superheroes? Is it Doctor Mid-Nite?” Hardison chimed in, the faint sound of typing filtering through as well.

“They’ve got a very distinctive way of carrying themselves,” Eliot explained, ignoring Hardison’s question, before dropping his hand and grinning in response to the mark’s latest statement. Chris Naylor was yet another rich businessman who felt his desires were more important than other people’s lives, and his desire to expand his collection of unique and largely illegal artefacts had left an archaeologist dead and her family with no answers or closure about what had happened. Eliot was playing a German count who was looking to sell part of his own collection to fund an excursion to ‘retrieve’ a priceless ivory comb with a long bloody history, and he was very close to completing the deal. Soon they’d have the mark’s money which would enable the archaeologist’s family to get her body flown home, while the evidence that Hardison was currently copying from Naylor’s office computer would send him to jail for the foreseeable future. Or at least they would be about to get the money if not for the people who’d just walked into the bar, because they just screamed trouble. The two women and two men (one of whom looked barely old enough to be in the bar in the first place) were clearly trying to blend in, but to Eliot’s trained eye it was obvious they didn’t belong. Then the blonde woman who was leading the group’s gaze landed on Eliot and Naylor, and her eyes narrowed. Definitely trouble then. She whispered something to her companions, and as one they also looked in his direction. ‘Subtle,’ He thought even as he ran through a list of possibilities in his mind as to what a bunch of superheroes could want with the mark. He figured that if they were after Eliot himself, he’d at least have some idea about what they wanted. The mark must have noticed that Eliot’s attention wasn’t on him, as he looked around, noticed the group heading straight towards them, and pulled a device out of his jacket that wouldn’t look out of place in one of Hardison’s sci-fi shows. The blonde woman pulled a collapsible staff out of her coat in response, and Eliot had just enough time to recognise her stance as being from an order he’d once thought were an urban legend, before she was upon them, her friends not far behind.

***

Meanwhile, Parker had been having a nice conversation about stealing with another thief who had a fancy looking gun and really liked puns. She’d been breaking into the safe in the bar’s office for something to do while Eliot sold the mark his cover story, when she’d suddenly realised there was someone in the doorway behind her. She’d spun around, prepared to make a break for it, but the man (Len, she now knew) had just grinned and said, “No, don’t let me stop you. If that’s the extent of their security then they deserve to have their stuff stolen.” Which had then led to an animated discussion about the best and worst safes they’d broken into, lasting until Eliot’s voice in her ear dropped to a whisper and he warned that they had trouble.

“How do you know they’re superheroes?” Parker asked, confusing Len for a moment before he realised she was talking into a comm link. He waited a few moments, before cocking his head slightly and stating, “That’ll be my teammates.”

“I’m guessing you’re not here to rob the place then, if you’re here with superheroes,” She said, listening to the chatter from Eliot’s end of the comms with half an ear in case something went down, whilst focusing mainly on finding out why Len’s team were here and whether it would affect their con.

“We’re here to retrieve something that was stolen,” Len replied, seemingly trusting Parker enough to explain, even if he was obviously not telling her the full story.

“We’re here to steal a bad man’s money,” Parker explained with a grin. She liked the jobs where they stole money best, especially the ones that involved an actual pile of physical money.

“We’ll try to keep out of your way then,” Len chuckled in response.

“How does a thief fall in with a bunch of superheroes anyway? Not everyone has a Nate to bring them together,” She asked as she closed the safe door behind her, taking nothing as there wasn’t anything interesting in there, just accounts and other paperwork.

“We do have a Nate actually, but he didn’t found the team. It’s a long, hard to believe story,” He smirked, clearly amused at the memory. She was about to say that she had time, when she heard a loud crash in tandem – both through the comms and from the hallway that led to the bar. She and Len shared a glance, and then hurried together out of the room, Len swiping a bottle of booze from the sideboard as he left which Parker noticed but didn’t comment on. It wasn’t like the owner would particularly miss one bottle, and she understood the urge to steal things all too well. They ran down the hallway and into the bar, skidding to a halt at the sight of a full on bar brawl that greeted them, Eliot in the thick of it fighting two women at once. Len put his index fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, a piercing noise that set Parker’s teeth on edge and almost set off her fight or flight response with the sheer wrongness of the sound. It was effective though – the other bar brawlers immediately dispersed, and Len’s friends and Eliot stopped fighting and turned towards the source of the noise as one.

“We’re all on the same side here,” Len announced, catching the eye of the blonde woman Eliot had just been fighting. She had to be their leader. Parker gave Eliot a quick nod, letting him know that he could trust Len and his team, although she was sure he’d already worked out that Len was who she’d been talking to before.

“Tell me you guys are okay,” Hardison demanded, able to hear that the fighting had stopped but unable to see the outcome.

“We’re both fine,” Parker replied, as she glanced around the bar. She couldn’t see any sign of the mark though, so she looked back at Eliot and asked, “Where’s Naylor?” Len glanced at her, expression one of sudden understanding. The heroes must be after the same guy.

“He got away in the chaos,” The tall, dorky looking guy said sheepishly.

“With the money,” Eliot added, glowering. Then the door to the hallway slammed open and another man entered, with Naylor slung over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, and a briefcase in his other hand.

“Go Mick!” The youngest of Len’s friends exclaimed, while Len’s face softened slightly, the same way Eliot’s did when he was looking at Parker or Hardison but trying to hide his affection.

“Caught him trying to make a break for it out the back,” Mick said, gaze flicking over Parker and Eliot before focusing on Len. Parker thought she was probably then only one who caught the wordless conversation that passed between them, and while she didn’t know either of them well enough to understand it, she could guess it was about the presence of her and Eliot. The outcome had to be good regardless, because Mick dumped Naylor on one of the tables and set the briefcase down (with much more care) on a chair nearby. Now she just had to convince the heroes to let her and Eliot take the money. Remembering Sophie’s lessons, she decided to start by introducing herself.

“I’m Parker, and this is-“

“Eliot Spencer,” The blonde woman interrupted, not looking exactly happy about the situation.

“Hey, the person with League of Assassins’ training can’t judge,” Eliot shot back, crossing his arms defensively. She then sighed and visibly deflated, conceding Eliot’s point, before introducing herself in return.

“I’m Sara. Former assassin.”

“I’m Ray,” The dorky looking guy said with a big smile, looking excited at the idea of making new friends, “Nice to meet you.”

“Amaya.”

“Jax.” Jax paused, and then when no one else seemed like they were going to say anything, he continued, “That’s Mick and a you seem to have met Len already.”

“What exactly do you want with Naylor?” Amaya asked, folding her arms and unconsciously mirroring Eliot’s stance. Making a split second decision, Parker decided to tell them the truth. Heroes were all about helping people, right?

“We want his money to give to the family of a woman who died because of him,” She explained.

“He organised a dig in Ethiopia to steal local treasures, and when a local militia stepped in to stop him, he threw his archaeologist, who thought it was a proper expedition, to them so he could get away. She was innocent, but died for Naylor’s greed. And because she was involved in a crime, the government won’t pay for her body to be transported home, and her family can’t afford it,” Eliot added, backing Parker’s play by using the voice that never failed to draw sympathy, no matter who he was talking to.

“Well...” Sara started, before being immediately interrupted by Len.

“We should get out of here before the cops show up. We can talk about it when we’re somewhere safe.”

“I know a guy who owns a pub near here. We can get some proper food at the same time,” Mick said as Amaya stepped forward to rifle through Naylor’s pockets.

“Okay, good idea,” Sara decreed, although it was unclear as to whether she was talking to Len, Mick, Amaya, or all three of them. Amaya then made a noise of frustration, unable to find whatever she was looking for.

“Check the lining,” Parker and Len suggested in unison, prompting a snort from Jax and an eye roll from Eliot, but Amaya did as suggested, and straight away found and retrieved a small device that looked like a tiny high tech smart phone. She pocketed it and then they all filed out of the bar, Eliot grabbing the briefcase as he left.

***

They had only gone a couple of streets, Mick leading the way, when Hardison’s voice called out from behind them, “Hey guys, wait up!” Parker slowed her pace briefly for him to catch up and knocked her shoulder against his arm to let him know everything was okay. She didn’t bother explaining what was going on as he should have heard their conversation over the comms, and instead rattled off, “That’s Mick, Len, Sara, Jax, Amaya, and Ray,” There were various greetings in response as the heroes all turned to look at the new arrival, to which Hardison grinned and said, “I’m Hardison.” Then his grin was replaced by a look of surprise and he cried, “You’re meant to be dead!” The heroes exchanged several looks, seemingly unsure as to who he was talking to which was interesting, before he continued, “Your lab blew up like two years ago! What happened? Why didn’t you tell anyone you’re alive?” Ray looked a bit sheepish at that, but explained, “I was working on miniaturisation technology, and something went wrong causing the explosion, but the tech worked, leaving me alive but miniaturised. By the time my friends discovered the truth and rescued me, it had been long enough that I decided to stay ‘dead’ and become a full time superhero.” The discussion quickly became very technical after that, Hardison and Ray immediately bonding over their shared love of technology, so Parker tuned it out and turned to Mick.

“So where’s this pub?” Is the owner also a criminal and/or superhero?”

“Nah, he’s a chef, although I think it’s his partner who actually owns the place. It’s the Bridgeport Brew Pub,” Mick replied. Parker burst out laughing as Eliot said disbelievingly, “You’re that Mick?” Mick’s friends all had matching blank looks, except Len who’s expression was again one of dawning comprehension.

“You guys know each other?” Sara asked.

“They swap recipes over the internet,” Len announced gleefully.

“Let me guess, these are the friends where none of them know how to cook?” Eliot asked.

“Yeah, that’s these guys,” Mick grinned in reply.

“I can cook!” Amaya protested, “There’s just no need to on- uh, at our base.”

“Cooking should be enjoyable, not a chore,” Eliot told her, which Parker took as her cue to tune out that conversation too. She loved how into cooking Eliot was, but there were only so many times she could listen to his ‘cooking is important’ speech so she skipped around the three of them to fall into step next to Len.

“I think you’d get on really well with my sister,” He commented.

“Is she a thief too?” Parker asked curiously.

“Yeah. A thief who really loves gold,” He replied with a smirk.

“She sounds like my kind of person,” She agreed, imagining a female Len covered in gold jewellery, pockets stuffed with gold bars.

“Next time Mick and I are in Portland we should do a job together,” He suggested which sound like a great idea, but prompted a resigned sigh from Sara.

“Len! No planning heists while we’re around!”

***

Trailing behind their teammates and the group of thieves they’d picked up, Jax and Sara were watching the various interactions with amusement. It was unusual to find people that their ragtag group didn’t immediately antagonise in one way or another, and rarer still to get on with said people so well.

“Do you think they’d make good Legends?” Jax asked as Amaya dropped back to join them.

“I think having three more thieves on the team would be chaos,” Sara commented, grinning at the idea despite her words, “Great fun, but still chaos.” Amaya hummed thoughtfully, but stated with an air of finality, “They’ve got their own important cause here. They may not be Legends, but they’re certainly heroes.”


End file.
